The Dream
by Sibuna97
Summary: One-Shot. Nina finds out some interesting info about Sarah, her mother, and her mother's Osirian all in a... Dream! What does Nina find out? What really happened to her parents? Who really is Sarah? Find out in, The Dream


**Hey guys. So I decided to post my oneshots that I've posted on Tumblr, on here! Some one shots are based on others. If they are I will make a note of it for you guys! *Note- I wrote this before TOR Came out. So Eddie still has his Osirian powers. It's like during season 4 kinda.**

* * *

*Nina's Pov*

_*Nina's Dream*_

_I walked up to my room that I shared with KT and Patricia, I don't know why, but my feet just led me up there. When I went into my room, I knew why. _

_There standing in the middle of my room was Sarah._

_"Sarah?" I asked her._

_"Nina, I need you to come with me for awhile." She said with a sad look on her face._

_"Why?"_

_"It's time that you knew. Come here and hold onto my arm." _

_I walked over to her and grabbed onto her arm like she said, and asked her, "Time that I knew what Sarah?"_

_"You'll see"_

_Before I knew it we teleported to what I assumed, the past. I looked around and I instantly recognized the place._

_"This is where I live out in America!" I said excitedly._

_"Yes it is! You see those two people over there?" She said while pointing at a couple._

_"Yeah, they look kinda familiar…" I said, it got me thinking. Who were these people? They look so familiar!_

_"Those are your parents."_

_As soon as she said that I started running to them until she said "They can't see you!" I stopped and went back. _

_"Why can't they see me?" I asked a little sad._

_"This is the past, we are here as ghosts, right now, they can not see you."_

_"So why did you bring me here?" I asked confused._

_"Be patient." _

_After a few minutes of sitting there watching my parents another guy showed up._

_"You see that man over there?" Sarah said pointing to the man. _

_"Yes?"_

_"That was your mother's Osirian." She said. I didn't think about it too much, but when I finally understood what she said, I was shocked._

_"Wait… WHAT? My mom was also a Chosen one?"_

_"Yes. You, Me, and her were all chosen ones." She said._

_"Does that mean you're my grandmother?" I asked shocked at what she just said._

_"Yes it does, which is why I knew who you were when we first met." She explained smiling. "Now hold on we have two more stops to make."_

_I held on to Sar- Grandma, and before we knew it we were back in my room at Anubis._

_"Why are we here?" I asked, and all she did was point behind me and I gasped. _

_There stood my parents. _

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled happily as I ran over to them and gave them both big hugs._

_"My, my Nina you sure have grown up to be a beautiful woman." My mom said smiling._

_"She sure has." My dad said._

_"Nina you are the chosen one, you need to help fight evil, but I guess you knew that already. You sure are doing a good job of doing it and so are your friends!" My mom said, "You make me so proud!"_

_"Thanks mom." I said smiling at her and gave her a hug._

_"Are you going to tell her?" Dad asked Sarah._

_"Yes. She needs to see it." said Sarah._

_"Nina after today we will be a big help to you, once you find out, what you are about to find out, we will be able to come to your dreams and help, just like Sarah does." Mom explained._

_"Okay." I said._

_"Oh and Nina?" Dad said._

_"Yeah Dad?" I said curiously._

_"Tell that Fabian boy that he better not hurt you or else I WILL go into his dreams and haunt him!" Dad said._

_"SWEETIE!" Mom said. "Nina, he doesn't mean that! Oh and I will tell you something. You and Fabian are meant to be. Don't ever let that boy go, I actually like him!"_

_I laughed a little. "Okay Mom, Dad."_

_"It's time." Sarah said._

_Me and My parents bid our farewells before my mom said "We will see you again, I promise."_

_I held onto Sarah as we transported to another time. This time we were by a street._

_"Nina it's time you knew why your parents died." Sarah said sadly. _

_"I thought they died of a car accident!" I said._

_"They did… But you need to know who caused it, look over there." Sarah said pointing._

_I looked and there was a car and inside of it was Mom's Osirian._

_"Wait isn't that…" I said not even wanting to complete the sentence._

_ "Yes, and here comes your parents." Sarah Said._

_I saw her Osirian's car pull out at full speed, towards them. I ran, to where they were to see if I could stop them. _

_"STOP! MOM DAD! NO!" As I said no they crashed. _

_I broke down in Sobs. Why would her Osirian want to kill her? What did she do to them? Wait… Maybe I can save them!_

_"MOM! DAD! NO" I ran to their car and tried everything I could do to save them._

_"No. No no no no. This can't be what happened! Why!"_

_All of a sudden I heard._

_"KT go get Fabian and Eddie!" _

_Wait what? I can't focus on that right now._

_I shake them and shake them. _

_"Mom, Dad why did you have to leave me! Please come back! Please! I'm begging you!" I said before finally breaking down crying._

_I sat there crying for the longest time before hearing…_

_"Nina. Nina! Come on!" _

_*End of Dream*_

* * *

I bolted up panting while crying and looked around. I saw KT, Patricia, Eddie and Fabian all looking at me. I threw myself on Fabian before crying.

"Nina love? Are you okay?" Fabian asked while holding me.

"Oh my gosh, I had the most horrible dream! Well.. It started out great, but then it got bad real fast!" I said while crying.

"What was it about?" Patricia asked.

I explained it all to them, from how my mom was a chosen one to the car accident. After I was finished explaining it they all looked shocked.

"So your Mom was a chosen one?" Fabian asked.

"Sarah is your grandmother?" said Patricia.

"Your parents died in a car accident…" KT said.

"Caused by her Osirian?" Eddie said finishing the questions.

"Yep…" I said before saying "Eddie?"

"Yeah?" He said looking confused.

"PROMISE ME, that you won't ever try to kill me please?" I said while looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Nina… I won't! Besides if I tried to do that I think Patricia and Fabian would kill me afterwards." He said laughing before coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Good." I said while laughing.

*Eddies POV*

We were sitting and listening to Nina talk about her dream when suddenly I got a vision

* * *

_*Eddie's Vision*_

_It showed Nina, Patricia, and Kt's room, in it were four people. Nina, and 3 other people. Suddenly the guy talked._

_"Oh and Nina?" Dad said._

_"Yeah Dad?" I said curiously._

_"Tell that Fabian boy that he better not hurt you or else I WILL go into his dreams and haunt him!" Dad said._

_"SWEETIE!" Mom said. "Nina, he doesn't mean that! Oh and I will tell you something. You and Fabian are meant to be. Don't ever let that boy go, I actually like him!"_

_I laughed a little. "Okay Mom, Dad."_

_*End of Eddie's vision_

* * *

*Nina's POV"

"Eddie did you just have a vision?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, Nina I think you left something out of your dream." Eddie said smirking at me.

"No?" I said confused.

"Yeah, something about what your mom and dad said to tell-" Eddie started before I cut him off.

"I don't need to tell them that!" I said.

"Yeah you do!" Eddie argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL US ALREADY." Patricia screamed in a hushed tone.

I buried my head in Fabian's chest and said "Fine…. Tell them…"

"Fabian, Nina's dad said that if you hurt her, he will haunt your dreams. Also Nina's mom told her that you guys are meant to be." Eddie said smirking.

"Awwww! That's so cute yet creepy cause it's coming from ghosts" Kt said.

"Yeah well, this is normal for the House of Anubis." Patricia said.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you or let you go cause you mean that much to me" Said Fabian smiling down at me.

"Awwww" Said the girls.

"Guys we should head back to bed." Patricia said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

As the guys were leaving I called out for Fabian.

"Fabian?" I said still a little upset by the dream.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay in here with me? Please?" I said begging.

"You guys don't mind?" Fabian asked Patricia and KT.

"Nope. Go on." They said.

Me and Fabian got into bed and I turned to face him as the girls passed out.

"Hey Fabian?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for staying with me." I said looking at him.

"Anytime dear you know that. I will do anything for my chosen one."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me.

We said our goodnights and I turned over and cuddled into him as he put his arms around me. We soon drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

I can honestly say, I slept better than I did earlier that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you think of it! Also go over and read my other stories! :)**


End file.
